


Forget-Me-Not, Flower Girl

by dullbright



Series: And so the sky burns [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullbright/pseuds/dullbright
Summary: Companion to “The Passing of Marianne Hickory”
Series: And so the sky burns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663051
Kudos: 1





	Forget-Me-Not, Flower Girl

Grey walls  
and greyer days,  
and absolutely no reason to stay.

Flowers blooming,  
Pretty pink,  
Yet they cannot disguise the stink

Of bodies hidden  
in the walls,  
where no one could hear the calls,

So the flowers found   
a taste for flesh,  
while their host took her rest.

A tiny girl,  
Pale as winter,  
whose health could be ruined by a single splinter,

A child who   
could easily run,  
although she found it much more fun

To stay where she was,  
and dance along  
to a glorious screaming song

Of people in white coats   
screaming “How can this be?  
All of those flowers died at sea!”

This was true;  
Yet from the depths the flowers grew,  
and in this child they now bloom.

Growing up and up,  
into the rafters,  
Under direction from their young master

Then they fell upon the white coats too,  
Putting roots down,  
Into them and the ground

And with the final dying breath,  
The girl picked up—  
And left.

She left the building,  
petals unfurled,  
to take on the rest of the world.

Because of a distant memory,  
and a note away curled,  
“Forget-me-not, Flower Girl.”


End file.
